


Le goût de la viande

by Dragonna



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux petits drabbles sur un problème qu'a forcement dû rencontrer Simba dans la jungle, quand il était avec Timon et Pumbaa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Ça ne te manque pas?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Genre: Family
> 
> Rating: Pour tous

«Mais...t'es sûr que tu tu peux grandir en ne mangeant que des insectes.» Interrogea le chacal, cessant de mâchonnant son os pour lancer un coup d'œil interrogateur au lionceau qui faisait ses griffes sur un cactus à côté d'eux.

«T'en fais pas, j'assure, je suis débrouillard!»

L'autre secoua la tête, se gratta un petit coup et reprit «Je n'en doute vraiment pas...seulement...je me demande si tes besoins en viande pourront être compensés par des limaces. Ta faim n'est pas vraiment égale à celle de tes amis quand même. Tu es un carnivore!»

Le lionceau s'étira et soutint que ça lui allait «Et sérieusement...j'adore ça, vraiment!»

\- Le goût de la viande ne te manque vraiment pas?»

**_Silence._ **

Simba dressa soudain les oreilles et s'exclama brusquement «Ha! Timon m'appelle! A plus!» Et il détalla, sous les yeux moqueurs du canin qui pensait que ça, ça tenait vraiment de la dérobade.

Quelques heures plus tard, Simba regarda les limaces grouillantes devant lui, et eut une petite moue dépité. Avant de fondre en larmes sous le regard abasourdis des deux compères avec qui il vivait.

_Je veux de la viiaaaannndddee!_


	2. "Ecoutez les Gars..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalement Simba trouva la solution. Après tout, il était un lion. Il en avait besoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages du "Roi Lion" sont à Disney. Par contre Kiburi et Moyo sont mes créations.
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Genre: Family, humour
> 
> Rating: Pour tous

Simba secoua les débuts de crinière qu'il avait. Ses griffes triturèrent ce qu'elles tenaient et il toussota. Il était gêné parce qu'il avait un peu menti à ses amis, qu'il leur avait caché ça.

_Et depuis un moment en plus..._

«Ok les gars, je peux tout expliquer..»

Il essuya le sang qui tachait sa patte d'un rapide coup de langue.

«Sérieusement je suis un lion, pas une mangouste ou un phacochère non?»

Il s'efforça de ne pas se sentit coupable en voyant l'expression de Pumbaa. Timon lui le fixait d'un air abasourdis.

«Les insectes...c'est pas mauvais mais ça ne me suffisait plus! Comment voulez-vous que je grandisse et devienne fort, que je vous protège, que je sois en bonne santé si je ne mangeais que ça?»

Il avait l'impression que s'enfoncer.

Finalement Timon le coupa dans ses explications. «Ca va, on aurait du s'en douter que tu aurais besoin de viande! Du moment que tu ne nous manges pas nous!»

Le lion ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. _Rien que l'idée le dégoûtait._ Même s'il avait bien conscience que c'était un pic d'humour de son ami, cette phrase l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Timon regarda ce que le lion avait entre les pattes et fit, d'un ton proche de celui d'un parent à son enfant :«Mange toute cette antilope au moins! Ne gaspille rien!»


End file.
